Hero
by An Idiotic Idiot
Summary: Sure, they had their differences, but he didn't deserve to die.


Title: Hero

Summary: Sure, they had their differences, but he didn't deserve to die.

Rating: T

Author's Note: This story also ends with someone dying. I like people dying. Another thing. This sucks. A lot. I made some improvements, but Word is currently acting like an idiot, and didn't save them. Thanks Word Document.

oOo

" _A_ _ **hero**_ _is someone who has given his or her life to something bigger than oneself. A_ _ **hero**_ _is an ordinary individual who finds the strength to persevere and endure in spite of overwhelming obstacles"_

-Joseph Campbell

oOo

Lance Hunter did not like Grant Douglas Ward much. He kidnapped Bobbi and shoot her. That isn't something Hunter forgave easily.

But that doesn't mean that Hunter was going to treat him like trash.

Give the guy a break, he's been abused his whole life. Hunter did treat him like a member of their team, when others, ( _Skye_ ) wouldn't even look at him.

Hunter talked to him, when others didn't. He sat with him when others didn't. Hunter took care of him when others didn't. Hunter treated Ward what he would want others to do if Hunter was in his shoes.

Having a psychopath as your only human contact for five years messed a person up, and Hunter understood that. (see, Hunter is a decent human being, no matter what Bobbi says)

Every time Hunter looked at Ward, he looked dead. Maybe it was because he knew that he didn't belong in S.H.I.E.L.D, not because he didn't believe in it, but because almost all of S.H.I.E.L.D (AKA: 99.99% of S.H.I.E.L.D) hated him, including Fitz, who Hunter knew Ward thought as a brother. But it was probably because Skye wouldn't even look, talk, or acknowledge him.

It took a while, but eventually Hunter did forgive him. So why couldn't others do so, too? Everyone made mistakes, look at Romanoff. At least Bobbi talked to him, after some convincing from him, of course, and she was probably the only other person Ward talked to.

Ha, Ward's a loner, but from what Hunter could gather, has always been one.

At least he's got him.

oOo

This is one of those times Hunter wished that he hadn't knocked Bobbi up and got her pregnant. Maybe, it wouldn't be him and Ward trying to bomb a Hydra base (the best since Romanoff, and maybe the third best since Romanoff) but rather, Bobbi and Ward trying to bomb a Hydra base, (the best since Romanoff, and the second best since Romanoff). Hunter knew that was selfish, (but honestly, when your life is on line, you get to be as selfish as you would like) but he really needed Bobbi's skills right now.

"Urg!" He yelled, pacing around the small cell that he and Ward were currently locked in.

"Stop whining" Ward murmured.

"Can you do something? I would like my child to grow up with a father, thank you very much."

"Yeah, I know. But it's not like I could break through steel with my bare hands."

"Do something. Forget about the freaking mission! I promised Bobbi I'll come back!" He resumed pacing. Hunter wasn't always like this, but knowing that he was a father did stuff to people.

"At least you have people who actually give a damn about you."

"Grant, that's not fair. I care. Bobbi care."

"Whatever."

"At least tell me you have a plan"

"When do I not have one? Calm down. Breathe in, one-two-three, breathe out one-two-three, and blah blah blah. Just wait."

Hunter did. Soon, the door opened, and a Hydra agent came in with food on a cheap, never been cleaned plastic tray.

"Eat" he ordered.

Agent Ward never liked following Hydra's orders. So, instead, Ward took the plastic tray, and slammed it into the now dead agent's head.

Sucks to be him, but that's what you get for fight for Hydra.

"Let's go"

oOo

They ran, dodging agents and firing the night-night guns at the rest.

Finally, they made it to the door. A weight was lifted from Hunter's chest. He wasn't going to die! He wasn't going to die! He wasn't going to die!

"Okay, so what are-? Ward?"

A steel door slammed in his face, his companion nowhere to be found.

 _The mission! He ran off to finish the mission!_

The mission was a two-person job. One to set off the bomb, Ward, and another for escape, which was Hunter's job.

No Hunter meant no escape, and no escape meant death.

This is bad. This is very bad.

He was about to charge in, and try to get the fucking to fucking open before Grant did something stupid, like getting himself killed, the he heard something. The Bus.

"Hunter!" Skye, Coulson, and May at the ramp, greeting him.

"Come on, let's get you to Simmons" Skye said.

Did she really hate him that much that she wouldn't even notice that Ward wasn't even there?

"Wait, I-I, W-. . ." Throat dry, Hunter couldn't say anything. The shock stole his voice, and left him speechless.

May, thinking he was asking for water, gave him a cup of a much needed one.

"Th-thanks. B-but. W-ward. . . He-he went. . ." He swallowed the lump in his throat. "He went back to finish the mission."

Skye froze. Coulson paled. May was getting ready to kill someone.

"Great. First, he goes on missions for us. Then, he betrays us. Then he rejoins us. And now he's getting his stupid ass killed. Idiot. I swear, if he's dead. . ."

"He told me once that if he was going down, he wanted to be going down saving those he cared about."

Skye was still frozen. Coulson paled even more. May kept on ranting.

"Come on. Coulson, we're going to get that idiot's ass saved. Skye get Hunter here to Simmons."

But just as the duo stepped of the ramp, and explosion occurred.

Skye stared at the smoke, coming from the now destroyed Hydra base. Coulson and May ran toward the explosion, May cursing in Mandarin.

oOo

An hour, thirteen minutes, and fifty-six seconds later, Grant Douglas Ward was pronounced dead.

oOo

"You know, for once, you're wrong. People do give a damn about your wellbeing. People do fucking care about you."

After Grant's death, Hinter found himself at Grant's grave more and more.

"Everybody's handling it in their own little ways. Coulson makes any agent that calls you a traitor do bathroom duty for a week. May's been at the gym more and more each day. Simmons burying herself in her work. Fitz forgave you, you know. He's forgiven you a long time ago. He knows that it was supposed to float. He-he wanted to tell you, but never had the courage to do so, and now he's beating himself up because you died thinking that he hated you.

"Bobbi, heh, Bobbi would refuse to clean out your room. She would cry whenever a random agent mentions you. I think it's the hormones. Did you know the baby's going to be a boy? The lucky baby. Already having a bunch of people gooing and cooing after him. He's going to be a lady's man. With mine and Bobbi's looks, how could he not? We were going to have you pick out the name, but you know, all this shit happened.

"Skye." Sigh. "Skye's had it worse of all of us, you know. I know you love her, and she knew it, too. I think she still loves you, even after you betrayed them. She knew you loved her, and she got herself a boyfriend. They broke up, you know. I think Skye could never have loved Lincoln the way she loved you. She didn't even look at you, even though she knew you were trying to change, trying to be a better person. She could never forgive herself for that."

"So yeah, people do care. So, when we see your sorry ass in the next life, be prepared for a bunch of tears, and hugs, and stupid stuff."

oOo

Three months later, Dustin Grant Hunter was born.

oOo

 _"Being a hero doesn't mean you're invincible. It just means that you're brave enough to stand up and what what'd needed."_

-Rick Riordan

oOo

I like this quotes. That one up there. Maybe it's because, you know, it's Uncle Rick. Maybe it's because, you know, Percy Jackson? 3

This sucks. A lot. I'm sorry, you know? I've been sick, a lot, and tired, and busy, and school, and stupid stuff. My writing sucks a lot. Flames allowed. Bye.


End file.
